April Fools
by Alli-kun
Summary: My almostfirst and very wickedbad fic. Don't kill me...


Hi everyone! You may remember me from Truth or Dare, which I am having some serious writers block on (which you would know if you read the announcement I just posted), so I went ahead and wrote something new. Hope ya like!

Disclaimer: DA, and all it's people are not mine. _::Alli starts to cry:: _I wish they were mine!!!! _::realizes she is crying:: _he he he…

Also, the song is Crazy Amanda Bunkface, by Sum 41. 

AN: This is just one of those fics where you just had to use some lyrics or a song, so you wrote some weird crap, so don't get all weird on me, kay? I had to tweak the lyrics a bit, but all and all, they're the same.

April Fools 

****

"MAX! BOO, GET UP!"

The one day Max actually wanted to sleep, and Original Cindy was shaking her so hard, she was surprised she wasn't getting whiplash.

"Girl, quit shaking me. I'm up, I'm up. Now, what the hell is the mater?" she said rather irritant, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Those Black Helicopter dudes! They're covering the block!"

Max was instantly awake at that. "Holy shit!" She jumped up, scrambling around the room, trying to get dressed and stuff things into a duffle bag at the same time. She shouted orders and questions to Cindy. "Call Logan. Tell him what's happening. He'll know what to do. Do you know how many there are? Or how long they've been here? God, why didn't I listen to Zack?"

She stopped long enough to see that Cindy hadn't moved at all. "Don't just stand there! Get movine!"

Cindy started to laugh hysterically. "What is so damn funny?" she spat. "I have to get out of here, NOW!"

Cindy fell to her knees, laughing. In between gasps for breath, two little words were squeezed out.

"April… Fools."

Max let the words sink in. She was safe. It was a joke.

She launched herself at Cindy.

An hour later, Max walked into Logan's place. He looked exasperated and tired.

"All-nighter?" Max asked her exhausted friend.

"Almost. Four AM."

"You've lasted 4 hours of sleep before." Max pointed out.

"One hour." He corrected.

She cocked her head to the right. "Really? What got you up at five?"

"Bling came charging in. Said someone had found Eyes Only. Scarred me to death. I was running around like an ass, barking out orders, packing, the whole nine yards. Then, when I get on the computer to erase all my files, I noticed Bling was keeling over laughing."

"April Fools?" she guessed. He only nodded.

"Know the feeling. You know how I have to sleep three nights a month at least?" Another nod. "Well, I was asleep and dreaming when Cindy did the same."

"Cindy told you Eyes Only had been found?"

"Yeah, that's what she told me." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Her groggy companion looked at her quizzically. She slapped him in the back of the head. "Of course not genius. She told me Manticore was on the block. Almost broke her arm."

"We have the worst luck, huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah. The question is, how do we get back at them?"

They sat there in silence, thinking over their predicament. Finally, Logan reached over and switched on he radio. The finale cords of some song ended, and the DJ came on.

"That was the Evil Squeegees with 'Purple Funk!' I'm Danny K., and this is Sum 41."

At those words, Logan's eyes widened and inspiration hit. He dived into his CD collection, searching for that certain CD.

"What? You have a plan?" Max asked, completely confused by his actions.

He held up a CD like it was some kind of prize. "Yes, this is the plan."

"Oh, that must have been sweet." Cindy pounded on the table, laughing her head off. "Wish I coulda been there."

"Yeah, well, I wish I coulda seen Max." Bling said. "'God, why didn't I listen to Zack.' I would pay money to hear her say that."

They were interrupted by a commotion from outside. In stalked Max, who looked plenty pissed, followed by Logan, who was screaming at her.

"Don't know what you've really got. It's hard to stay and not pretend. You can't make sense in what you thought.

It seems I can't comprehend. I'm happy to be only all that you see, and I'm not one to learn to be the same. I don't wanna hear you bitch no more. I was better off a year before. No matter how I try, I can't ignore how every time I think my brain gets sore, when I'm with you."

Max flung open her locker, and began to pull out stuff and shove it at him. She began to scream back at him.

"What's so hard about goodbyes? I'm sorry, I'm just not as keen on planning out our perfect lives when I'm only nineteen. I'm happy to be only all that you see and I'm not one to learn and be the same. I don't wanna try and just be friends. Nothing's gonna change my mind again. If ever there were thoughts I had, they're dead. I can't even think inside my head, when I'm with you.

Max slammed the locker door closed, and began to stalk back to the entrance, Logan behind her the whole way. Bling and Cindy, along with the rest of Jam Pony, couldn't help but follow.

"I'm on my way, can't you see that's the truth." Max said through clenched teeth over he shoulder.

"So long, can't stay, won't you see that's the truth." Logan snapped back at her.

Max spun on her heel and stared Logan down. A circle of people formed around them.

"This is the last that I can take." Logan snarled.

"It's getting really hard to fake…" Max started.

"It's not like it's my problem that you're late." Logan cut in. Everyone gasped.

"Why can't you just spare the lies I hate?" Max's scream made everyone jump.

"When I'm with you." They both finished together.

They stared at each other after that, completely silent. No one in the crowd around them dared to breath. 

Then someone started to clap.

Everyone turned and glared at Normal. He had a stupid smile on his face. "Nice show. Very nice. Almost believed you for a second." He chuckled.

"Come again." Logan asked, extremely confused.

"It's very rare that argument rhyme. Even rarer when you keep repeating what the other said. Doesn't help that I used to love that song when I was a kid." She stated. "Now bip bip bip! Get to work. Common, nothing to see here." Normal began to shoo the crowd away. Bling and Cindy walked up to them.

"I got to admit, you had us there." Cindy said to her friend. "Guess we deserved it."

"Yeah, you did." Max joked, putting her arm around her Boo.

"Happy April Fools Day, man." Bling said, extending his hand to Logan. He dropped all the junk in his arms and shook it.

"Happy April Fools Day."

A/N: Please, don't point out my plot holes. I know, Cindy didn't know about Eyes Only, Bling wouldn't come by JP to hang with Cindy, and Normal would never listen to Sum 41. I just had to use this song somewhere. 

The Evil Squeegees are a band that my friends made up. I play bass! I don't know how to play bass! I don't even own a bass!

_::Alli goes back to trying to write a new chapter for Truth or Dare::_


End file.
